Margaret Sterling
Margaret Sterling, a character in the Veil of Secrets book, is the wife of Pierce Sterling and the mother of Tanner and Bryce. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Margaret has gray hair, gray eyes and light skin. She wears a purple dress over an indigo top, a necklace made from large diamonds and a pair of diamond earrings. She is described as being a petite and pinched-looking woman in Chapter 2. Personality Like her family, Margaret cares more about their reputation than the wellbeing of others, including the possibility of their belongings getting stolen than the disappearance of her son's fiancée Kate. She is more than willing to defend her home and criminal history given that Chapter 13, ends with her pointing a shotgun at your head. Chapters [[:Category:Veil of Secrets|'Series']]/[[Veil of Secrets|'Book']]: Veil of Secrets * Chapter 2: Unveiled * Chapter 3: The Powers That Be * Chapter 9: The Rocket's Red Glare * Chapter 10: Collateral Damage (Off-Screen) * Chapter 13: Under the Bed * Chapter 14: The Face of Evil Relationships Pierce Sterling Pierce is her husband. In Chapter 14, it was revealed that she knew her husband was cheating on her with a woman named Alanis. Tanner Sterling Tanner is her firstborn and thus oldest son. Bryce Sterling Bryce is her second and therefore youngest son. Kate O'Malley Kate is the fiancée of her older son Tanner, but she harbors contempt for Kate, even calling her a "murdering whore" during the Fourth of July gala and wishing that she would die in jail after her arrest by Chief Walsh. In Chapter 14, Kate revealed that she's pregnant with Tanner's child. When she was dying, she asked Kate to take care of her grandchild. Nikolai Petrov Nikolai referred to Margaret as 'The one that got away' and 'The woman of his heart forever'. She took advantage of his feelings for her to get him to murder Alanis Acosta. Although she considered sleeping with him to get back at Pierce for his infidelity, nothing happened between them. Gallery SaycheeseTanner!.png|Sterling Family posing for portrait Tannerandhisfamily.png|Sterling Family Portrait ShatteredfamilyportraitofTanner'sfamily.png| Shattered Sterling Family Portrait VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Margaret on MC's Clue Board The_Sterling_Records.png|The Sterling's Financial Records Trivia * Her family shares the same surname as Nathan Sterling from The Junior series. * Her maiden name is Van Dyke, as revealed in Chapter 3. * She was a skilled Tennis player before she married Pierce. * She shares the same forename as Margaret Blake, a character from the The Crown & The Flame series. * She bears resemblance to actress Glenn Close. * In Chapter 13, it is revealed that her and Pierce's company nearly went bankrupt in 1985, which led to them using their company to smuggle drugs into Birchport. * Her crimes include drug trafficking, affiliation with organized crime, attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder. *The name Margaret is of Greek origin, meaning "pearl". Its diminutives are Maggie and Peggy. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Jeff Duffy